Rain Sound
by cherry mist
Summary: Outside the window, the sound of the rain rings. Will this rain comfort me? I keep thinking of you. IchiHime


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

I was soooo bored so I decided to write a short fanfic about IchiHime since they're both too cute and asdfghjkl. It's raining outside and I was listening to "Rain Sound" by B.A.P. which gives me inspiration~

Okay, please read and enjoy~

* * *

**Rain Sound**

_I draw you with a pencil, I erase you with an eraser that is the falling rain_

_I draw you out again today, will I be able to erase you?__  
_

"Ah, it's raining..." I muttered as I walked out from bathroom after taking shower. I dried my hair as I sat beside the window, staring at the rain.

Outside, he looks tough and strong. But I can somehow see, beyond of the image he puts on, he's been carrying too many burdens, so many that he doesn't even realize how tired he actually is. He's like a set of confusing questions and answers, so I keep my mouth shut about what I see inside of him. Or maybe, I'm just scared of him not wanting to open up to me. I don't want him to see me as someone who pokes my nose to others' business.

He saved me so many times, if he wasn't there then I wouldn't be still here. He even risked his life when coming to Hueco Mundo to save me, and that time, he even... he even almost lost his life, the Arrancars are no joke. Regardless, he knew he'd win and save me.

That's what I love about him.

Even if I have five lifetimes, he's still the one I would fall in love with.

Not Ishida-kun. Not Chad-kun. Or anyone else.

It would be still him. Kurosaki Ichigo.

But I know well enough that how I feel about him is one-sided. And I can tell that he only sees me as a friend, or team mate, or something... but nothing close to his heart. Well, maybe this kind of relationship is close enough, however it is not enough for me. Is it selfish if I want him to hold me close to his heart as someone very special? Do I deserve that "VIP" place?

As I stared outside the window, the rain pouring as if giant aliens taking shower. I giggled. I can imagine aliens taking shower. And lightnings would be... giant aliens farting? Oh but I actually know the theory of how rain and lightnings happened. But still, gosh, that's kinda cool logic about aliens, I must tell Tatsuki-chan about my new inventions! And maybe... I could tell this as a joke to Kurosaki-kun too. He doesn't laugh easily, but whenever I tell him my jokes, he would laugh or at least smiled (maybe about how ridiculous I sounded).

Kurosaki-kun...

This rain... is this your voice calling out to me? Am I the only one thinking of you? Like idiot, I keep thinking of you and make myself sad. I've liked... loved you for a quite long time, do you even know that?

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

_From the beginning, I held you in the left side of my heart and you thickly remain_.

I stared at the textbook on her desk. Inoue's desk. This girl is very clumsy, no kidding. She leaves things behind, trips over nothing at all, smashes the back of my head with her own, et cetera and all of that _by accident_. Sometimes when I think that she's living alone in her apartment, it worries the hell out of me. Even without hollows and arrancars after her- or also aliens and robots (those are what she always daydreams about)- she'd still _accidentaly_ find ways to hurt herself, _accidentaly_.

Shaking my head, I took the textbook with me. Talk about luck, it's raining and I didn't bring umbrella. I sighed, then ran to her apartment, it's not too far away from school.

I can't help but wonder, on rainy days like this, what crosses her mind? She's a clumsy, but strong one. I know her past. She's always smiling and looks cheerful in front of everyone, all to hide her loneliness so that she won't make anybody worry. But me, I can proudly say I understand how she feels, losing someone very important. The difference, though, I have my noisy old man and both my younger sisters, unlike her.

I really hope...

I really hope she doesn't cry alone. I really hope she doesn't cry herself to sleep every time she's lonely. Like, yo Inoue, go call Tatsuki to chat or just... call me, talk about anything so that you don't get lonely, anything even aliens, robots, little man, or chappy(?), anything's fine to keep you away from loneliness. Or I can suggest, adopt some dog or cat, if you want I can take Yoruichi to be your pet... just not Kon, he's a punching bag.

On the next thought, I feel my face warmed up.

...Or instead of thinking about lonely things, you can think of me. Like how you thickly stay in part of my heart since long time ago. Crap, I'm so lame. Kon stained my mind with his lame utterance. Damn that Kon...

As I keep blaming Kon, I arrived in front of her door.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

_Is this sound of the rain, your voice? Is this a sound that calls to me?_

_Am I the only one thinking of you?_

_Will this rain comfort me? Do you know how I feel? _

_I keep thinking of you_

I hugged my own knees and buried my face.

Without myself ever admitted before, I'm lonely, I'm lost, I need shoulders I can lean in to, I need somebody's warmth. I've tried to think about aliens and robots, but it doesn't comfort me, all my thoughts come back to Kurosaki-kun. Whenever I need him, there he would be appearing like a ninja to save me. Will he come here if I ask him to?

I wanted him to be here.

"Kurosaki-kun..."

"Inoue?" I heard _that_ voice from the other side of the door.

I thought I might be hearing things. But...

"Inoue? Are you there?"

"K-Kurosaki-kun? Just a sec...!" I quickly ran up to the door... and tripped, and fell, but I hurried up to stand up again and open the door.

And there he is. All wet, I assume it's from the rain. His face kind of worried, "did you just trip? Are you okay? You really don't have to rush, you know."

I nodded and smiled, "I'm fine! What brings you here, Kurosaki-kun?"

"You forgot your textbook," he said while taking out my textbook from his bag. He's about to give it to me but he stopped. "Were you... crying?"

I didn't notice I was crying, "n-no! There's something in my ey-" Before I can give him my ridiculous explanation, his finger reached out and brushed the tears off my cheek. It's like a trigger to my now rapidly beating heart.

"Inoue... Can I come in?"


End file.
